Greed's clientele is a Depraved Duke
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: Inspired by my "Ma's nosebleed pic", Ma stumbles upon her friend Gallerian making another deal with Sateriasis Venomania for money, what surprised her is that one of the duke's bribes is something that not even his demon can offer. For EvilEater29/KDat 29. Rated M for Smut, language, Yaoi, and mashed up timelines. (Sati x Gally) and some mentions of (Ma x Gally).


Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, The idea of this fic was spawned thanks to EvilEater29/KDat_29's creative mind from my "Ma Nosebleed" base drawing.

Just to get this out of the way, I suck at Sex fics.

If you don't like Yaoi/Boy Love, simple thing to do is to turn back and go home.

 **~Rated M for Mature for: Sexual Themes, Boy love(Yaoi), Peeping, OOCness, and Foul Language~**

* * *

(The Events takes place during a Non-Canon time line)

 **~In the Dark Star Court House~**

Gallerian Marlon was in his office looking over some papers of clients he checks in, he's a corrupted official who willingly received bribes from Criminals for the sake of his Avarice... _for money is the best lawyer in hell_ , though on the side note of it he takes in bribes to help His "daughter"; Michelle, who had disabled legs from an octopus accident Almost Four years ago.

He wasn't the only one in the room, Ma, his capricious friend and famous playwright was in the room with him, she was writing her latest screenplay, Ma looks up at the clock and finds that it's around Five in the evening.

"Hey Gally court ended an hour ago, should you be going home to Michelle?" Ma asked.

"I would have gone home soon if I haven't gotten so many clients to work with, but I'm just about through, just need to finish up one more." He answered, "After all Nemesis is looking after My Daughter, she's one of the few people Michelle can trust besides me, Bruno Zero, and my servants, she'll be fine."

"I see, speaking of "clients", who's your last one?"

"I'll be checking that now." He opened a Folder which contained a photo and a record of the client, Gallerian let out a frustrated sigh. "This guy again, Really?"

"Let me see." Ma said as she stood from her chair and looked at the folder. _"Duke Sateriasis Venomania of Lasaland, Asmodean,_ _suspected of causing mass kidnapping of women and defiling them"_...Ah yes, that so called "ladies-man" again." Ma said sounded bored.

They knew Sateriasis sometime ago after the "Scherzer Case" of EC 981, the man who inspired the celebrity to mimic his actions in Levianta, Sateriasis is no better than him...but unlike Scherzer, the Duke gives his women some care, that and because he was contracted with a demon...like Gallerian himself. Every time the Duke was called in for trial Gallerian had to bust him out with a bribe and false evidence, though Sateriasis's ways of giving him money and false evidence is ridiculous.

"Gee I wonder what other useless activity he got in mind for me this time." Gallerian said sarcastically, it ain't the first time the Judge gets into shenanigans with the Perverted Aristocrat just for the money, being ballroom dancing with the Duke's women to bombarding a rival Politician's home in Eggs and Sandwich Condiments, the list is endless.

"Probably having Lukana make you a harem dress? Fu fu fu." Ma giggled.

"Ma! That's humiliating!" He called out while blushing.

"How's that humiliating? You might look cute in it." She winked.

Gallerian let out an embarrassed huff, he jumped when a phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello? Is this Gally?"_ The person on the other side called, there's only one other person besides Ma and his Deceased wife who's calls him that.

"Yes, is that you Sateriasis?"

 _"Why yes it is Your Honor, I'm calling to tell you that I'll arrive in Levianta tomorrow afternoon."_

"Your called in for trial in five days."

 _"I know, but I thought it would be easy if I arrive early, get settled, check in the sites that I normally can't be bothered with, have some of your cultures food, meet some women, the list goes on."_

"I doubt the women would want to meet you after what they've been hearing."

 _"Not unless Asmodeus has anything to say about it, hm hm hm."_ He chuckled.

Gallerian sighed, he knew of his contracted demon of sin, "Very well, I'll see you after trial tomorrow, have a nice trip." He hangs up. "Shit-bag."

 **~The Next Day~**

Gallerian was presenting another corrupted trial, it was based of political murder.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Gallerian asked the jury.

One the people of Jury stood up and said: "We have your honor, We find the Defendant, Guilty of all counts."

Just then, a door opened up, and there was a black hooded man there. Gallerian looked over to who he was, the man took a seat near the door and did a circling motion with his hand, signaling him to continue with his work.

"Very well." Gallerian continued, "As punishment for murder of a Lucifenian Politician, I hereby sentence the defendant to four hours of Public Humiliation before being sent to the gallows." He bangs his gavel, "Court adjourned."

Soon everyone left, except for Gallerian and the hooded man, the man smirked at the Judge as he shook his hand.

"Your a little late for the show you know, Saterasis." Gallerian said in a bored tone, Saterasis removed his hood from his head, showing off his long purple locks tide in a pony tale.

"True, but I'll let that slide since riding a train from Asmodean to here was absolute hell." Sateriasis said stretching his back.

"Figures, I'll have them arrested for treating patrons poorly, not that I care or anything." Gallerian begins to walk out of the room with the Duke, "So what's on your mind this time for your Lust?"

"I'll talk about it when we get to your Manor."

"Very well, have you checked into a hotel yet?"

"No, I'm planning on using your guest room."

"Eh?"

"My plan involves your home, besides from what I been through I don't feel like renting a hotel room, hope you don't mind." He gave the Judge a wink.

Gallerian was quite puzzled about what he's thinking of, but he has no choice if he wants his money. "Ok, grab your things." He said as he opened the door, "and put your hood back on, I can't afford to be seen with a criminal."

"Me a criminal? Really now." Sateriasis said in a somewhat irritated tone as he puts his hood on. The two walked out and the Judge called a taxi.

 **~Gallerian's Manor~**

They finally reached home, Gallerian rang the door bell and waited for one of his servants to open it, the one who opened it was not a servant, but an Elphe girl wearing a dark grey hoodie.

"Welcome home Mr. Marlon." She greeted her employer.

"Thank you Nemesis." Gallerian said to her while walking in. "Has Michelle been behaving?"

"Yes sir, she's no trouble."

"Mmmmm and you must _Ma's_ _fraternal_ _twin sister_ I'm I right?" He mused as he grabbed her hand. "Duke Sateriasis Venomania..." He kissed the back of her hand. "At your service M'lady." Nemesis blushed and jerked her hand back.

"Charmed."

"Don't mess with my Espionage, Duke." Gallerian snapped at the Duke.

"It was just a simple greeting, hm hm hm."

"Your just as worse as Ma."

"Mother's here too Sir." Nemesis said.

"Crap."

"Why, you two have a fight?" Sateriasis asked.

"No, I just don't want her around my Daughter."

"Your Daughter?...YOUR NOT A VIRGIN!?" He was surprised by the fact that he's a father.

"You never knew Michelle was my Daughter?"

"I thought Michelle was your pet cat."

"Oop, now you done it." Nemesis said while walking out of the room in a awkward fashion to avoid her employer's wrath.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!?"** Gallerian growled.

"I didn't know I swear."

"Girls girls calm down, your both pretty, Ok?" Ma said coming in the room.

"What have I told you about being here, Ma?" Gallerian said to Ma, he sounded quite irritated.

"I know, but I just wanna stick around for the fun between you and Sati."

"Ahhhh Madam Ma." Sateriasis awed as he grab her hand and kissed it. "Looking as radiant as ever." He winks.

"Why thank you, Your Grace, fu fu fu." She giggled, at least he knows how to treat a lady with respect.

"You mind if we discuss more in your office, Judge?"

"Certainly." Gallerian agreed as he walks down the hallway to the said room with Ma and Sateriasis, however Saterasis stopped the Playwright just before they could enter the room.

"Sorry M'lady, it's gentleman talk." He said to her with a slightly husky tone, causing Ma to blush of how sexy he sounded."

"Of course your Grace, Fu fu fu." She giggled and scampered off into another part of the mansion. Sateriasis closed the door and said in a mused tone:

"Your friend is such a charmer Gallerian."

"Stop seducing the women here Venomania, my home isn't a whore house for your amusement." Gallerian sneered. "Now sit." The depraved duke did what he said and sat in front of the Judge's desk. "So, our negotiation regarding your trial... _again_." Gallerian groaned.

"I know I know." Sateriasis reassured, "If I don't pay I either go to prison or be sent to the gallows, but like before I can't just pay you yet, you have to do me a big favor." He finishes while mimicking Gallerian's trademark hand gesture.

"What is it this time? Throwing water balloons filled with urine at another rival noble? painting your harem's nails? Run through the streets buck naked? My reputation's already on the line as it is."

"Hm hm hm, Oh but this one you just stay inside your own home."

"Speaking of which, you said you're gonna use my guest room for something, what is it?" The Judge was quite skeptical of what Sateriasis has in mind for his bribe.

"Well, I've already sexually deprived from being away from my harem miles away from here."

"If you want to sleep with a woman then kindly leave the money here and do it yourself...and do it in a hotel room, not here you pervert."

"That's not what I mean, I was actually thinking of something different to fill my urges...something that Asmodeus has a hard time helping me with."

"You mean...seducing a man?"

"Yes."

"That's odd for a man of a thousand women to want to have relations with a male."

"That's actually what Asmodeus said when I mentioned it."

"If that's the case then I'll try to get Bruno Zero to do it, not sure though." He looked through his papers for Bruno's schedule, he let out a sigh and said: "Well he's busy this week so he's out of the...question?" He looked and saw the Duke standing right next him, Venomania leaned in close and placed his hand on the Judge's right leg, causing Gallerian's face to turn into a very deep shade of red. "Sa-Sateriasis!" He yelped. "What are you-"

"What do you think I came here for?" Sateriasis asked calmly cutting him off, he was rubbing his thumb on his leg in circles softly as he leaned in close to his face..Almost touching his lips. Gallerian slapped Venomania in the face, leaving a red hand-shaped print on the Duke's cheek, then Gallerian curled up in his chair and covering himself with his cloak.

"That type of action towards a Court Director is inappropriate!" Gallerian yelled, "And I'll be damned if you think I'm gonna let you buy me like a cheap prostitute Sateriasis! Now go and find someone else!"

Sateriasis straightened up and said: "Well Mr. "Court Director", the way your running things around here then that makes you a "hypocrite". Besides your the only person who I can put my full trust on...since I just heard you ain't a virgin and all, then things will be easier between us." He finished with a smirk, only for the judge to throw a book at him which he blocked with his left arm. "Hm hm hm, looks like you know how to bite, you should saved that for me in the bedroom."

"NO I WON"T YOU ASS!"

Sateriasis sat back down and pulled out a 100 Ev bill, "Not even for 100 Evs?" He asked in a alluring tone.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Gallerian said sarcastically. Sateriasis pulled ten more 100 Ev bills, making a grand total of 1,000 Evs...a pretty fair amount one must say.

"How about now?" Gallerian looked over and saw the money.

"Good enough, leave the money and get out." Gallerian snapped, he stood from his seat and tried grabbing the Evs but Sateriasis pulled them away and put them back in his pocket.

"Not until you do me this little favor Marlon."

"I rather be dead than let you have your way with me."

"Then no money for you."

"Then it's off to prison for you." It's seems those two had reached an impasse at this point, then the door opened, the person at the door was Michelle Marlon...in a Wheelchair.

"Father, Larisa-San wants me to tell you that dinner's ready." She squeaked.

Gallerian calmed down when he saw his daughter, he said: "I'll be there in a minute Michelle."

"Ok Father." She went out.

Sateriasis smiled and said: "So that's Michelle Mmm? I must say she's a beautiful young lady."

"Yes, I tried my best to take care of her because of the Octopus attack that disabled her and killed my wife."

"Really now? Tsk tsk tsk, the poor thing...Is that the reason you take in bribes? To find a cure or something?" The Duke was skeptical of the Judge's motive for his avarice, Gallerian was stunned that he guessed it right, he sighed and replied:

"Yes, I can't stand to see Michelle like that, I do everything to see my baby girl walk again...even sell my soul to Mammon for her." The Duke was impressed by his devotion to his child...just like his own love to Gumina Glassred despite his Lust, Sateriasis stood up again pulled out the Evs and started playing with it again.

"Last chance Judge...For Michelle?"

Gallerian glared at Sateriasis with disdain, he's now using his devotion to Michelle as bait? how could he be that cruel?...but Gallerian sighed, he walked back towards Sateriasis again and pulled him by his right arm until their bodies are touching, Gallerian stood on his tippy toes to the Duke's left ear and whispered in a husky voice:

"Tonight, 9:30 after I put Michelle to bed...I'll meet you in your room." He lightly pushes the Duke from him and headed for the door. "You hungry? My servants made dinner." He asked.

"Why yes thank you, very considerate to your guests." The Duke follows him out.

 **~A few hours later~**

Ma was in the parlor typing up her next screenplay on a type writer while eating a bowl of skittles(one of the many confectioneries that survived the Levianta Catastrophe), Nemesis walked towards her mother and saw how much blood and sweat she put into her latest creation.

"It looks great Mother." Nemesis said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks hon, Movie Directors across the continent will be on their knees begging for this masterpiece to be put on the silver screen." Ma said proudly while cracking her knuckles.

"He he, I'll be heading out now Mother, Father gave me another mission in East Levianta." Nemesis put's on her hooded sweater and picks up her backback and revolver gun.

"Ok, be careful Nemi-Chan."

"I will." She left and Ma continued her work for a bit, she kept typing until she felt a little tired.

"*Yawn* I'll finish the rest tomorrow." She puts her work away and walks out of the parlor to her guest room, but stopped when she saw Gallerian on the second floor...but what stunned her is that he was shirtless...it was the second time in her life that she saw him without a shirt on, but that is another story, she formed a Cheshire cat like grin as blood started to drip out of her nose. "Helloooo sexy~" she cooed, "I'll sleep later." Apparently she's not tired anymore, she quietly followed the Judge.

In Sateriasis's Room, The Duke was sitting on his bed in his pants, vest, and dress shirt while reading a book that was giving to him by one of his women from his harem, it was a good book so far, he was interrupted when he heard a door opened, he looked and saw Gallerian without his shirt on.

"My my Gally, what a pleasant surprise." Sateriasis said in a amused tone, looking up and down on Gallerian's torso. "And what a spectacular looking body you have."

"Let's just get this over with OK?" He said irritably as he locked the door.

Outside the room, Ma came out of her hiding spot in the hall and peeped through the keyhole with her good eye, _"I wonder why your doing in there Gally?"_ She thought to herself, she then saw him pull down his pants and boxers, blood started to leak out of her nose more mercilessly.

Inside the Room, Gallerian stepped out of his pants while covering himself, "You there, strip." He demanded.

"Hm hm hm, as you wish Your Honor." He stood up from the bed and processed to remove his clothes, once the Duke was as stark naked as the Judge, he laid back down on the bed against the headboard and slowly motioned his forefinger to come to where he is.

Outside the room, Ma saw the naked Sateriasis on the bed while she blushes and blood started to pour out of her nose like a water faucet, _"Don't tell me...Is this Sateriasis's next big thing? I'm I in heaven or something?"_ Ma didn't know what to say, but she was enjoying what she's seeing.

Inside the Room, Gallerian walked towards the Duke on his bed, he straddled himself on top of Sateriasis and sat on his lap with the Judge's hands on Sateriasis's shoulders, he leaned his head next to the Duke's ear and said: "The moment I start bleeding, I'm pressing charges for insulting a Court Director."

Sateriasis took Gallerian's chin, "Don't worry your Honor, I'll be gentle...Unless if you want to beg for more~"

Sateriasis then leaned in and softly kissed Gallerian's lips, they started off slow and sweet before they started heating up in passion as if they were lovers...except they weren't, crashing their lips together in a fight for dominance, irritated that Sateriasis refuses to let his tongue in just to tease him, Gallerian moved his hands to the Duke's chest and pinch his nipples between his fingers, causing Sateriasis to let out a quite gasp thus allowing Gallerian to slip his tongue inside the Duke's mouth.

"Not-Mmm-Fair." Sateriasis groaned against his lips as he groped Gallerian's ass. Their kiss began to turn more and more passionate as their tongues danced with one another, this sort of action was quite arousing for Gallerian that not only it made his heart beat fast but also made him hard instantly. They sucked each others air out of their lungs to the point where they might faint from the lack of air. Finally they broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues, they were taking deep breaths. "Heh, that was very good Marlon." Sateriasis panted smirking, amused by Gallerian's flushed face.

Gallerian rolled is eyes away from the Duke, blushing. "Thanks...I guess." he said, he then shivered when Sateriasis began to place soft kisses and licking from his jaw to his neck, trying to find the sensitive spot until he came across the area between his neck and shoulder, which in turn caused Gallerian to twitch. Sateriasis smirked and began to suck on that area, though he tried not to do it too hard for Gallerian had warned him about the bleeding part, though it was enough to leave a mark(luckily for both of them that it would be hidden by the collar of his shirt). Gallerian let out a heated moan as he gripped Sateriasis's shoulders from his back. Gallerian can't help but enjoy it, Sateriasis was really this good especially when it comes to women.

The Judge moved himself up until his chest was near the Duke's face, Sateriasis twirled his tongue around one of his nipples before sucking it as he played with the other with his fingers, The duke can feel his friend's manhood becoming more harder against his body.

 _"Horny aren't you Gally?"_ Sateriasis thought to himself before his bit down on the small bud, thus motivating Gallerian to let out a surprised yelp.

"What the hell!?" Gallerian exclaimed irritably. sitting back on the Duke's lap, covering his chest.

"My bad, that was just a small experiment." He answered before he placed his own fingers onto Gallerian's lips. Gallerian hesitated at first, but he soon slowly started to lick the Duke's fingers, Sateriasis blushed at how attractive Gallerian looked doing so not to mention the way he licked his fingers...he himself can even feel himself slowly getting hard just by looking at him. He then shoved them into the Judge's mouth, Gallerian protested a little but eventually got the rhythm down, he continued this sort of action for a minute until Sateriasis pulled them out.

Outside the room, Ma was breathing heavily at the action taking place as more blood came out of her nose like a geyser. _"My god! Seeing Gally like this is the best thing ever!"_ Ma thought to herself happily, what happens next is why her vision to turned black from the excitement...or at least from the lack of blood.

Inside the room, Sateriasis leaned against the Judge's ear and whispered: "You may want to brace yourself for this."

"Very well then, proceed." Gallerian calmly said before leaning against the Duke's chest with his knees up on the bed, bracing his hands on Sateriasis's back, Sateriasis then inserted his finger into his friend's entrance, Gallerian grunted as a response.

"Are you alright?" Sateriasis asked, stopping his antics.

"It..feels weird, being...like this." Gallerian blushed, he buried his face on the Duke's shoulder, he couldn't speak properly.

"Don't worry...you'll feel better quite soon, I promise you." Sateriasis traced his tongue on the shell of Gallerian's ear after whispering as he slowly inserted another finger and began scissoring him.

"Ngh!" Gallerian clawed in the Duke's back, it wasn't strong enough to break the skin though, Sateriasis continued this until he added a third finger into the Judge, he began moaning into the Duke's shoulder, feeling his face heating up to higher degrees, he can also hear the Duke smirking since he had his face buried. Sateriasis then hit that most sensitive area in the body which caused Gallerian's vision to turn white, at the same time he let out a gasp; both surprised and pleasure filled.

"I found it~" Sateriasis said in a sing-a-long tone in Gallerian's ear as he began to hit that area repeatedly, tears were starting to flow down Gallerian's redden cheeks as he moaned loudly, he deeply kissed Gallerian again in an attempt to silence him, someone could be listening, Gallerian started moving his body on to the Duke's fingers for more, this type of pleasure is making him weak in the knees. Gallerian never thought to admit it but it's too much for him not to hate it.

"Sa-Sate...!" he gasped after breaking the kiss, nothing more but lust filled babbles.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, still working his fingers into him while brushing his lips.

"M-more...Like that!"

"Hm hm hm, yes my dear." He chuckled, he continued on what Gallerian wished for a bit until he can hear his moaning turning loader, indicating that he was nearly close. Gallerian buried his face in his shoulder again.

"SHIT!" he cursed when he finally hit his climax, making a mess on his and Sateriasis's chests. Collapsing on his clientele's body. Sateriasis pulled out his fingers leaving Gallerian panting and unusually exhausted before the Judge fall on his side, Gallerian cuddled himself with his arms and legs in a curled up position as he looked at Sateriasis in the eyes, Sateriasis was quite turned on from the expression on Gallerian's face, he can describe two words about his face: _submissive_ and _erotic_. "Normally I'll be damned if someone climaxes before I do...but since it's your first time with me I'll let that slide." Gallerian said nothing.

Sateriasis allowed Gallerian to rest for a bit just as he leaned his back on the headboard again, Gallerian soon had his strength back after a few minutes of recovering, Sateriasis then slightly opened his legs for the Judge to see, Gallerian got a good idea of what the Duke wanted...his mind was telling him "No" however.

"That "thing's" too big!" He exclaimed in surprise. "How are your women even alive from that?"

 _"You just noticed that now?"_ Sateriasis thought before saying: "My women are fine, but it will hurt if the "deed's" not done, believe me."

Gallerian let out an irritated sigh, "Fine." He groaned, He leaned down on Sateriasis's lap until his face is near his manhood, he started off slow, he first kissed the tip then all the way down to the bottom, before tracing his tongue back to the top. He repeated this action with his mouth and fingers for a bit.

"Mmmmm~ Your quite good at this your Honor." He hummed, "Is this your...ha~ first time?"

"What do you think?" He snapped at him as he kissed the Duke's inner thigh and lightly brushing his fingers on the Duke's manhood.

"I'm just asking." Sateriasis shrugged.

"Screw you." He groaned.

"Soon." Sateriasis said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Gallerian rolled his eyes and continued his work. He took a deep breath before swallowing the Duke's manhood whole...sort of, causing Sateriasis to growl in pleasure. Gallerian had a bit of a fix due to it's size but he got it done. He resisted the urge to thrust but instead patted the Judge's head, Gallerian doesn't feel comfortable from that but at this point he'll welcome that, he started to move his head up and down slowly on the length.

"Gallerian~" Sateriasis breathed out.

 _"He's gonna have a week of hell after this...but what happened earlier felt...good."_ Gallerian thought to himself while "doing his job", blushing at the thought as Sateriasis's moans reached his ears, motivating him to go further. But then he felt the Duke tugging the back of his hair, singling him to stop. "What?"

"That'll do." He breathed out. Gallerian only nodded, then Gallerian straddled himself on to him again, he then took hold of Sateriasis's manhood and slowly slid right in, Gallerian bit his own lip for how the thing is bigger than Sateriasis's fingers, He was breathed very hard.

"Ngh! Your tight." Sateriasis groaned... he then looked up to Gallerian and asked: "You alright Marlon?" he sounded a bit concern.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me." He breathed, he hardly has any strength left after what they had been through. He tried moving upwards but it was difficult. "D-damn it!" He gasped out.

"Shuuuuu...relax," Sateriasis hushed him. "Just wait till your adjust to it." Gallerian decided to take his word for once, he cupped his hand on Gallerian's cheek, he allowed him to softly caress his face for a bit, the first feeling of softness he ever felt from a man...even if it's a man he hates. Sateriasis leans up to kiss him on his forehead before he went for his lips again, this time it was a sweet, soft, simple one, the kiss the Gallerian gladly took in. They broke apart and Sateriasis laid down again. "You know, Your quite good for your first time with me, since you were a married man and a father...though you and I are quite the same in some way."

"Oh?" Gallerian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been hearing some nasty rumors about you and Ma."

Gallerian eyes popped open in surprise, _"How could he have known that?"_ Gallerian thought in panic.

"Judging by the way Ma was acting towards you I think I may have my answer, you sly dog you." He smirked in a devilish way. Gallerian's fear turns into rage as he glared at him.

"YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD!" He yelled as he attempted to slap him across the face, but failed to do so when Sateriasis took hold of Gallerian's hips and started bucking up into him causing him to let out a surprise gasp, thus rendering the Judge useless.

"Quite Judge, we don't want to wake up your little Michelle."

"I'll strangle you if I had the chance Sateriasis." He groaned for mentioning his Daughter.

"I was just messing around about those rumors, we can't let that ruin our "quality time" together." He said as he bucked up again. Gallerian really hates this man's guts, but his anger soon turned right back into Lust as Sateriasis began to thrust into him, Gallerian threw his head back letting out moans of pleasure onto the ceiling as well as the Duke moaning vice-versa. He held back his scream when Sateriasis began to hit that sensitive spot once again, Sateriasis was quite amused by Gallerian's reactions.

"Ah! Mmm! Sate...Ria...Ah!...Sis!" Gallerian tried calling out the Duke's name, talk about mood swings. "M-more!"

"Hah.. As you wish." Saterasis groaned, he stopped thrusting, much to the Judge's confusion, he let out a surprised grunt when Sateriasis pushed him onto the foot of the bed on his back before being taking again, Gallerian then wrapped his arms and legs around the Duke's body, pressing his legs on his to go deeper as his hands began to claw on the Duke's back, finally causing him to bleed.

"He he, You little h-hypocrite." Sateriasis laughed, "I promise... not to...make you...bleed, and this is...how you...repay me?"

"Just s-shut up! Ah! and fuck me h-harder!" Gallerian gasped, now he's willing to take risks to satisfy Venomania. Sateriasis smirk at his response and began to thrust into him harder. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Like that!" He moaned loudly as Sateriasis began sucking on the spot on his neck again. Sateriasis took one look and saw that Gallerian's face was falling to the depths of ecstasy.

"Hah! Gallerian, Mmmm! Hah!" Sateriasis breathed out as he keeps fucking the Judge mercilessly, he then stop to flip Gallerian onto his gut and took him from behind.

"AHHH~! VENOMANIA!" He gasped as his eyes rolled back, failing to keep quite, now he's sure Michelle would wake up. He gripped the sheets as Sateriasis took him from behind, Gallerian took his own manhood and started to pump himself in rhythm. "Hah! Hah!"

"Shit! I'm close!" Sateriasis panted and he continued.

"MMMMMM! HAH! H-HARDER! HA!" Gallerian can feel himself close as well as Sateriasis began pounding mercilessly into him. Sateriasis took Gallerian's body upwards again, this time Gallerian's back was on Sateriasis chest as the Duke took hold of his legs to spread them, just enough to go deeper into the Judge and continued going from there.

Gallerian turned to Sateriasis moaning and gasping: "HAAAAH! NGH! I'M GONNA- AHH!" Though he couldn't form a complete sentience, Sateriasis went for another deep, wet kiss as Gallerian gripped the duke's arm in one hand while touching himself with the other as Sateriasis thrusted upwards. Soon enough, the two men hit their climaxes, Gallerian letting out a muffled scream into Sateriasis mouth as he feels the Duke's "essence" inside himself and his own making a mess on the bed. The last thing Gallerian heard before he blacked out from exhaustion was a dark chuckle coming from Sateriasis.

 **~Later~**

Gallerian started to awaken from his slumber, he felt all groggy and started aching in places on his body. At first it felt like it was all a dream, but seeing the Duke laying on the guest bed naked and reading a book he realized what he had done, not to mention the 1,000 Evs in the Judge's hand.

Gallerian was laying next to him on the bed with Sateriasis's coat draped over on like a blanket followed by his regular covers, he tried sitting up with the violet coat hanging on his shoulders while hugging his wad of money.

"Oh your Honor, you're awake, how nice." Sateriasis said smiling at him, he seemed quite cheery now.

The Judge was rubbing his eyes before asking in a raspy voice: "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, an hour."

"I see...welp, looks like my works here is done so..." He tried to get out of bed, only for a tidal wave of pain to radiate from his lower half thus causing him to fall flat on his face on Sateriasis's covered lap, letting out a muffled groan of pain.

"You should at least wait till your fully recovered Judge, my women had to sleep over night to recover."

"AGH! MY HIPS! MY ASS! I'M STANDING NEAR THE GATES OF HELL!" He yelped in pain.

"It's not my fault that you like it rough."

The Judge Glared, "No I don't!"

Sateriasis smirked at his denial, quite adorable really, he then leaned in and said: _"Ah! Ah! Yes! Like that! Mmmm! Hah! H-Harder! Ha!"_ He impersonated Gallerian's please of pleasure in a similar matter as him while making such lewded facial expressions, causing him to blush. "Hm hm hm, Good impersonation huh?"

"Grrrrrrrrr." Gallerian removed the coat Saterasis put on him, he then saw something blue on his neck, it's soft to the touch. "What the...Is that what I think it is?!" He was wearing a rose necklace just like the Duke's harem.

"What? I thought you look lovely with it on."

Gallerian tore off the necklace and threw it Sateriasis's face. "I AM NOT ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR DAMN WHORES VENOMANIA!"

"Pfft, no need to be rude. I'll tell you what: I'll give you a shower, a bath, and a bowl of ice cream. You love Ice Cream do you?"

"If I can have at least a glass of water then we'll talk." Gallerian resorted.

"Very well." Sateriasis got up from the bed and threw a guest robe over his stunning figure, he walked to the door and opened it, but stopped. "Whoa."

"What?"

"Hm hm hm, Looks like someone enjoyed the show Gallerian."

Though Gallerian couldn't move, he can still peek at the door from where he was sitting and saw his friend Ma laying by the door, blood staining the floor from nose-bleeding too much.

"Oh for Levia-Behemo's sake." He said irritably.

End

* * *

All done, I'm sorry this took too long, I was too busy with other stiff to focus. I hope you like it.


End file.
